walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Fear
:For other Themes, see Themes. '''Fear '''is expressed by most characters when scared or faced with a new situation. Occurrences The Comic *Rick runs into several zombies in the hospital after he wakes up, looking on in fear and confusion as to what has happened. (Comic Series) *Rick states that he didn't have time to be scared when looking for Lori and Carl, and expresses it in realization on what the world has come to. (Comic Series) *Glenn expresses his concern and shows unease to Rick as they make their way to the gun shop, covered in guts. (Issue 4) *Amy yells in fear as zombies surprise her and as one bites her. (Issue 5) *Carol holds Sophia close, crying, as zombies swarm the campgrounds. (Issue 5) *After surviving the zombie attack, the group looks at Jim with fear after noticing a vicious bite on his forearm. (Issue 5) *Both Dale and Glenn get spooked by a frozen zombie. (Issue 8) *Donna screams in horror as a zombie surprises her and bites her in the face. (Comic Series) *Allen looks on in horror as his wife gets devoured and is unable to do anything. (Comic Series) *Rick and Tyreese look on in horror as Carl is shot. (Comic Series) *Otis looks up at Rick in fear as he holds a gun in his face after shooting Carl, mistaking them as walkers. (Comic Series) *Arnold and Lacey Greene scream out in fear as they are over come and eaten by walkers. (Comic Series) *Tyreese screams as his daughter comes back to life unexpectedly. *Chris looks up at Tyreese in fear as Tyreese strangles him for killing his daughter. (Comic Series) *Andrea screams for Tyreese and tries to get to him as he is separated from her, Billy, and Glenn. (Comic Series) *As Hershel and Maggie mourn the death of Rachel and Susie, their undead heads moan and frighten them. (Comic Series) *Andrea screams for help as she is being chased by Thomas Richards. (Comic Series) *Patricia screams for help as Thomas attempts to strangle her. (Comic Series) *Hershel looks on in horror and disbelief after Rick cuts off Allen's leg. (Comic Series) *Everyone looks on in horror as they see Carol with her wrists cut. (Comic Series) *Rick, Glenn, and Michonne try to fight back against The Governor, Bruce and Gabe after finding out they feed strangers to zombies. (Comic Series) *Glenn is shown to be scared as he is put in a cell by himself by The Governor's men. (Comic Series) *Rick yells as he is startled by a paraplegic, undead Otis. (Issue 35) *When Paul Monroe greets Rick at the Hilltop Colony, he sees the look of horror on his face and fears the worst. (Issue 101) The TV-Series *Rick expresses fear and confusion as he awakes to an apocalyptic world. (Days Gone Bye) *Andrea fears that they may die because of Rick shooting many zombies outside of the department store. (Guts) *Merle pleads with T-Dog to not leave him on the roof of the department store. (Guts) *Andrea, Jacqui, Amy, and Carol look on in horror as Shane ferociously beats Ed for hitting Carol. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Daryl yells in anger and frustration as they find Merle's hand and on the roof of the department store. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Glenn screams for help as he is kidnapped by the "Vatos". (Vatos) *Miguel screams as Daryl interrogates him and shows him Merle's hand. (Vatos) *Ed screams in agony and in fear as walkers swarm his tent and devour him. (Vatos) *Amy screams as a walker bites her in the neck and arm. (Vatos) *Many other survivors are shown trying to fight or run away from the zombie horde but ultimately fail. (Vatos) *Everyone looks on in horror as they notice Jim's bite. (Wildfire) *The group try desperately to escape the CDC after finding out Jenner's intentions. (TS-19) *The group looks on in horror as a massive zombie horde pass by them while they hide under cars. (What Lies Ahead) *Sophia screams as several zombies spot her and pursue her. (What Lies Ahead) *Andrew is afraid of the walkers he his trapped with. (Sick) *Axel fears for his life when Rick aims his gun at him. (Sick) Webisodes *Judy screams in agony and fear as a walker bites her tongue and lips as she attempts to revive her. (Domestic Violence) *Billy and Jamie scream in terror as an undead Judy stumbles towards them.(Step Mother) *Chase looks on in horror as Harris is devoured alive. (Cold Storage) *Kelly screams as Chase walks into the room where she is tied up, thinking he is B.J. (Cold Storage) The Video Game *Lee Everett shouts in fear when the corpse of the undead police officer jumps at him. (A New Day) *Lee is startled and hurries as fast as he can to get to safety as he is being chased by walkers. (A New Day) *Clementine screams as an undead Sandra jumps on Lee. (A New Day) *Shawn Greene, Andre Mitchell, Lee, and Clementine are startled as a undead Chet appears around the corner. (A New Day) *Shawn and Duck scream as walkers grab and attempt to bite them. (A New Day) *Lee, Carley, and Glenn look on in horror as Irene kills herself in front of them. (A New Day) *Doug/Carley scream in fear as walkers begin to devour them. (A New Day) *Lee, Kenny, and Mark look on in horror as they see the situation Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker are in. (Starved For Help) *David Parker pleads with Lee to not cut off his leg and to try the chain again. (Starved For Help) *Lee and the rest of the group look on in horror and disbelief as a unnamed bandit kills his fellow bandit over food. (Starved For Help) *The group look on in horror as Lee and Mark arrive after patrolling the fence, with Mark having a arrow sticking out of his shoulder. (Starved For Help) *The group is shocked when Lee runs down the stairs and yells at them to not eat the food due to it being Mark's legs. (Starved For Help) *Clementine goes in a corner and cries after Larry's head is crushed by Kenny. (Starved For Help) *Brenda St. John screams in terror as a legless, undead Mark grabs and bites her. (Starved For Help) *Lee looks on in horror as he finds Katjaa dead at her own hand, being unable to cope with the lose of her son. sub>(Long Road Ahead) Dead Reckoning *Shane looks in horror at Paul's corpse and wonders what exactly happened. (The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning) *Don screams in fear and agony after an undead Robb fatally bites him in the neck. (The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning) *Gary Taylor yells for help as a undead Robb attempts to bite him. (The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Several members of the camp worry about turning and being bitten and ask the main character what would he/she do if they were bitten. (Social Game) The Novel Series *Philip, Brian and Nick look on in horror and disbelief after Penny is shot and dies. (Rise of the Governor) *Nick and Brian look in horror and in disbelief at what Phillip has done to Cher and Sonny. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian looks on in horror after Nick shoots his brother. (Rise of the Governor) *Sarah Bingham abandons Lilly Caul's plan and flees from walkers, only to be devoured by a large group as she runs. Category:Article stubs Category:Themes